


Time After Timetagger

by RockSunner



Series: Smart Adversaries AU [45]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode s03 Timetagger, F/M, Memory, Romance, Time Travel, future relationship, timetagger spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: What if Timetagger didn't let Ladybug write a note? Spoilers for the episode "Timetagger." One-shot.





	Time After Timetagger

Bunnyx leaped out of her Burrow portal. She was panting, covered with soot. She had been sent back in time to the eruption of Mount Vesuvius.

She charged Timetagger, but fell on her face when he dodged.

Bunnyx looked up sadly at Ladbug, Chat Noir, and Alix who were standing by the ice-cream stand in front of the Louvre courtyard.

"Sorry Ladybug, I just can't," said Bunix. "It looks like this time I don't have a solution after all."

Ladybug stared for a moment, then said, "What if today's the day we grow up?"

She sent her yo-yo up. "Lucky charm!... A block of paper?"

"What are you going to do with that?" said Timetagger with a sneer. "Send in a peace treaty?"

There was no reply as Ladybug tried to concentrate.

"Give me your miraculous or I get rid of your friend by sending her back to the Big Bang!"

"You win," said Ladybug. "We'll give you our Miraculous. All I ask is that you give me a little bit of time to write a letter, to apologize to my future self."

"What?" said Alix.

No!" said Chat Noir. "You'll think of something. You always think of something."

"Fair enough, Ladybug," said Timetagger. "Wish granted."

"Be careful, it could be a trap," sent Hawk Moth by telepathic link.

"If she thinks she can trick me, she's wasting her time. Pun intended," said Timetagger with an evil laugh.

"I don't have a pen," said Ladybug. "Could anyone lend me one, please?"

Alex produced a pen and handed it to Ladybug. Bunnyx gasped, remembering something.

Timetagger noticed and got suspicious. "I smell a trick. Drop that pad right now or Fluffy Tail gets it!"

Ladybug complied.

"Please don't do this, Minibug," said Bunnyx.

"Sorry Bunnyx. Some problems just don't have a solution. Better go back to the future and make the most of your remaining time."

"No!" said Bunnyx. "I refuse! I..."

Ladybug came close to Bunnyx and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust the team leader in the future," Ladybug whispered. "Trust me."

"Okay, Ladybug," said Bunnyx.

She opened a portal and disappeared into it.

"Come on, Chat Noir. We'd better give him our Miraculous."

Ladybug winked at him. They walked toward Timetagger hand in hand.

* * *

Hawk Moth rejoiced in his lair.

"The future bird catches the worm, big time! The Miraculous are mine!"

"You're right on the first part, but not on the second," sent Timetagger over the link. "The Miraculous are not for you."

"What?"

"I said I was sent by the Hawk Moth of the future, but I never said the Hawk Moth of the future was you."

Hawk Moth was numb with shock. He said nothing.

* * *

"Your earrings are mine, Baby Bug," said Timetagger.

He took the pen from Ladybug's hand and held it out to Chat Noir.

"And you, Kitty Noir, Cataclysm this so I can take your ring safely after I'm finished with her."

Chat Noir took it with his left hand, preserving the destructive power in his right.

"Good boy," said Timetagger, turning back to Ladybug.

As Timetagger reached for the earrings, a yo-yo line lassoed his hands and pulled him away.

"No!" shouted Timetagger.

A long baron reached out and knocked his paint spray gun from his belt and into the air.

Ladybug grabbed it and threw it, shouting, "Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir caught it in his right hand and disintegrated it . A purple butterfly flew from the ashes. Then he headed back to Alix and returned her pen.

Ladybug caught the akuma and purified it in the usual way. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

Timetagger reverted to his normal teen-aged form. He had copper-colored hair and glasses with yellow stripes across the lenses.

"Ladybug, and Chat Noir? But you're so young," said the young man, "Where am I?"

Chat said, "The question should be, when are you?"

Bunnyx came back through a portal. "Come on, Chris. Let's go home."

"Chris?" asked Ladybug, thinking of the young boy she babysat.

Chris went through the portal to his own time. Bunnyx remained for a a little while, keeping the portal open.

"See, girl?" said a voice out of the portal; it sounded like an older version of Ladybug. "We did it. We always will."

"But how?" Alix asked. "You weren't able to send a note to the future!"

"There's another way to send messages to yourself in the future," said future Ladybug. "Memory. I burned this location into my mind."

A male voice spoke from the portal. "You would have forgotten without help from me, your husband."

"Chat Noir!" said Bunnyx. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that. I was trying to keep it a secret."

"Wow!" said the current Chat Noir. He suddenly had a huge grin.

"Is it true?" asked the present-day Ladybug. "I can't believe this! It's one thing for my amnesiac self to kiss Chat Noir, but you've gone and married him?"

Chat made a heart symbol with his hands. "It's destiny, m'lady. We were made for each other."

"The future isn't set in stone," said Ladybug grimly.

"Forget I said anything," said the future Chat Noir.

"But don't forget the location," said future Ladybug. "We're depending on you."

"I'm heading off now," said Bunnyx. "Bye Minibug, Kitty Noir, and Mini-me."

"When will I get my Miraculous?"asked Alix.

"When you're as cool as me," said Bunnyx.

Alux waved goodbye, with her pen in hand. Bunnyx vanished into her Burrow portal.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" called Ladybug, throwing her pad of paper into the air.

The tags and altered art were gone. All the people returned from back in time.

"Pound it," said Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Alix. They bumped fists together.

Ladybug walked back to the spot where Timetagger was defeated.

"It was just here," said Ladybug. "Help me remember this, Chat Noir."

"Shall we make it more memorable with a kiss?" asked Chat.

"No," said Ladybug.

**The End**


End file.
